Wolverine vs. Fulgore
Description They were once men like everyone else, until greedy corporations got their hands on them. Now they are brutal killing machines. Which one will end the other in a spectacular event? Interlude Hiro: These two combatants once lived normal lives until greedy corporations transformed them into the killing machines they are now. MBStarscream: Wolverine, the nigh-unkillable X-Man... Hiro: And Fulgore, Ultratech's mechanical butcher. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream, which is short for Michael Bay Starscream by the way. (God, I hate Michael Bay...) Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Wolverine Hiro: With sharp retractable claws, a staggering healing factor, a nigh-indestructible skeleton and superhuman abilities, the Wolverine is not to messed with. MBStarscream: I mean, just look at him! With the yellow-and-black outfit, you can tell right off the bat that he's a badass. Hiro: But before Wolverine was the vicious anti-hero of the X-Men, he was born James Howlett in 1886... and was rather sickly. MBStarscream: But as James grew up, he started to develop strange mutant powers, which gave him accelerated healing and animal senses. Hiro: When the family groundskeeper Thomas Logan murdered his father, James learned he had a more lethal power hidden within: retractable bone claws. MBStarscream: When James used his new weapons to stab Thomas to death, the latter used his dying breath for the oh so original plot twist: I'm your father. After that incident, James took on the name "Logan" and ran off with a childhood friend named Rose... whom he also stabbed to death. Hiro: Logan was actually able to live for 100 years thanks to the fact that his healing factor slowed his aging. He fought in both World Wars, Vietnam, Cold War, Civil War, etc. MBStarscream: Logan then joined a special weapons project called Weapon X. This is where he would become... the Wolverine. Hiro: Dr. Cornelius, a scientist who... definitely wasn't right in the head, infused Logan's bones with Adamantium, a rare, expensive, man-made metal alloy. It is extremely dense and stable on a molecular level, which makes it almost unbreakable. Even the Hulk and Thor have difficulty breaking it. MBStarscream: Wolverine was also hypnotized to erase his memories and turn him into an animalistic killing machine. However, this resulted in Wolverine slaughtering everyone at Weapon X. Hiro: Wolverine wandered the wilderness, battled the Hulk and was eventually discovered by the X-Men, who molded him into a real hero. Logan had finally found a place to call home... and a family he did not stab to death. MBStarscream: Wolverine's primary weapons are his Adamantium claws. Wolverine can use them to cut through almost anything. Hiro: Wolverine once managed to stab Thanos, who can tank solar system-busting attacks unharmed. MBStarscream: Wolverine also possesses serious strength. Dude can lift Great White Sharks and break chains. Hiro: And in spite of his animal-like nature, Wolverine is actually a very skilled tactician. Wolverine is also capable of fighting for days ''without tiring. '''MBStarscream: Wolverine is also much faster than you would assume. He has blitzed the Mach 189 Captain America multiple times and scales to F4 feats which reach into Mach 500.' Hiro: He also tagged Speed Demon, who can run at the speed of sound. MBStarscream: Wolverine can also hear through thick walls, smell hidden targets and track eroded scents, see at farther distance with clear vision in the dark and can even sense animals feelings and talk to them, like some kind of bear whisperer. Hiro: Wolverine has mastered 15 martial arts and is able to keep up with the likes of Black Panther and Iron Fist. MBStarscream: And when Wolverine is at his breaking point, he enters the Berserker Rage state. Hiro: The Berserker Rage increases all of Wolverine's stats and lasts for a long time, enough for him to finish off his opponent. MBStarscream: Wolverine is also immune to infections, illnesses, diseases, you name it. Hiro: Wolverine's claws aren't only his blade weapons. He also has a sword called Muramasa, which can cut through almost anything and nullify healing factors. MBStarscream: This is sounding suspiciously similar to another sword. Hiro: Wolverine himself said that this sword is one of the only things that can kill him, due to having a piece of his soul in it. MBStarscream: Speaking of which, Wolverine once survived selling his soul. Yes, that did happen. Hiro: But what makes Wolverine so deadly is his regenerative healing factor. He was once once blown up with nothing left but his Adamantium skeleton. MBStarscream: He later regenerated and beat the shit out of the emo bomberman who blew him up in the first place. Hiro: Wolverine's sheer durability makes him even more dangerous. He has survived blows from stronger opponents, like Thor and the Hulkbuster. MBStarscream: He's fought the Hulk, battled Omega Red for 17 hours, clashed with Satan himself and even survived nuclear bombs. Hiro: However, Wolverine's healing factor can be halted by Carbonadium. And as pointed out by Magneto, Wolverine is vulnerable to magnetism. MBStarscream: Wolverine can also by killed by drowning, destroying all cells and keeping his head away from his body. Hiro: Wolverine's heightened hearing sometimes leaves him vulnerable and he has trouble swimming. MBStarscream: And he has yet to get laid, because every single woman he loves dies. Hiro: Still, the last thing one would want to do is get in the Wolverine's way. Sabretooth: Unfinished business, runt. Wolverine: Bring it on, pops. Bring it on. Fulgore Hiro: In the distant future of the world of Killer Instinct, there are no governments, no nations, no courts. There is only the megacorporation that controls the Earth: Ultratech. MBStarscream: Ultratech's chairman thought that his iron grip wasn't tightened enough, so he built an army of cybernetic enforcers. And that my friends is how Fulgore came to the world. Hiro: If RoboCop's ED-209 has taught us anything, selling fifteen MILLION Fulgore units worldwide before even testing them is not a good idea. MBStarscream: There was a problem though. When they entered Fulgore into the Killer Instinct tournament, they realized that the scientists at Ultratech could not find an AI to operate it perfectly. This called for the mind of a true fighting spirit. Hiro: Enter Eagle, the older brother of current KI combatant Chief Thunder. Eagle had entered a previous KI tournament, and emerged victorious. He used his newfound fame to publicly protest the evils of Ultratech. The people rallied, talk of revolution began to seed. MBStarscream: But then some dude at UltraTech had Eagle get murdered and ''plopped his brain into Fulgore! ''Man, I thought Dr. Cornelius was insane... Hiro: With Eagle's implanted mind, Fulgore effortlessly bested adversary after adversary. The problem was solved. MBStarscream: But the man named Eagle still lives somewhere within, constantly fighting to overcome his malicious programming. Hiro: Fulgore's quad Plasma Claws can cut through almost any metal with temperatures over 30,000*F. MBStarscream: Fulgore also has three ways of cheating in a fight: by using his Cloaking Device to vanish, his Reflector to deflect projectiles and his Cyber Port to teleport. Hiro: Fulgore can also emit a laser from his eyes and shoot out a plasma wave projectile from his claws. MBStarscream: And when he needs to speed up, Fulgore preforms the Cyber Dash. While he is using this move, Fulgore moves at quick speed hitting the opponent with his plasma claw. Hiro: And when he is done with his opponents, Fulgore preforms one of four overwhelming finishers called "No Mercies"... which are basically Killer Instinct's versions of Fatalities. MBStarscream: Like changing his head into a turret-like gun and shooting the opponent repeatedly... somehow. Hiro: Fulgore can also change into a battle machine and shoot the opponent repeatedly, send out a targeting light that obliterates the opponent once it locks on, and laser blast the opponent to death. MBStarscream: Hidden within Fulgore's armored chassis is a nuclear reactor, which powers everything in his arsenal. Fulgore can manually overclock this reactor, increasing its charge multiple times. Hiro: At max charge he gains a massive power increase, doubling his speed and allowing him to fire his ultimate weapon: the Devastation Beam. Fulgore fires the Devastation Beam. MBStarscream: With something like that, you'd think Fulgore would be unstoppable right? Well, he was almost unstoppable until he encountered a warrior monk named Jago, who tore him apart. No like, really, he tore him apart. Hiro: Despite the dismemberment Ultratech still had plans for their mechanical butcher. He was rebuilt stronger, faster, and with a new mission: find and kill his rival Jago. MBStarscream: However, Fulgore has yet to accomplish this mission. Had the little wuss not called in Black Orchid, Fulgore would have succeeded. Hiro: Not to mention, his charging reactor severely opens up defenses. But regardless, Fulgore just might be Ultratech's deadliest creation. Fulgore performs a 40-hit Ultra Combo on Sabrewulf. Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, it looks like this is taking place in an industrial warehouse owned by Ultratech. But will Fulgore win even with his home advantage? MBStarscream: Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the battle of badasses. ---- An industrial warehouse owned by Ultratech A rather muscular man wearing a yellow-and-black outfit ran around an industrial warehouse. This man was Wolverine. Suddenly, he crashed into seemingly nothing in particular. "Show yourself, bub!" Wolverine demanded. Sure enough, what he had crashed into revealed itself. It was a humanoid robot with no nose or mouth. It's head and face was sleek and menacing and resembled that of a knight's helmet and mask, it's red eyes slanted into a death glare. Joints, gears, circuitry, wires, and tubes were exposed along it's entire body and back of it's limbs. It had thin legs and a large chest and arms. It had two blue, sharp blue blades on it's arms and a feather-like extension that totally wasn't a ponytail protruding from the back of it's head. Wolverine had crashed into Fulgore, Ultratech's mechanical butcher. "Outta my way, or things are gonna get ugly!" As Wolverine threatened Fulgore, three metallic claws emerged from both of his hands. Fulgore simply got into a battle stance. FIGHT! Fulgore started the fight by firing the Plasma Storm three times. Fulgore then used Cyber Dash and Cyber Port to attack Wolverine with it's plasma claws in a 7-hit combo, knocking Wolverine away. BRUTAL COMBO! Fulgore tried to impale Wolverine's skull with his plasma claws, but for some reason, they failed to penetrate it. It may have had no emotions but Fulgore couldn't help but step back in surprise. Wolverine abruptly stabbed Fulgore in the stomach. SNIKT! "Just wanna let you know that my bones are coated with the strongest metal around. And I'm the very best at what I do." Wolverine taunted as the wound on his forehead healed. This seemed to anger Fulgore, because then it stabbed Wolverine in the stomach. Fulgore then fired it's eye laser and the Plasma Storm three times. Wolverine retaliated by stabbing Fulgore 5 times and punching it in the chest with enough force to force it back. HYPER!-''' Fulgore backed away from it's opponent before gouging out Wolverine's eyes with it's Plasma Claws. Fulgore fired it's eye laser before stabbing Wolverine in the heart. However, the wounds quickly healed. "Healing factor, bub." Wolverine bragged. Fulgore seemed shocked shocked for a second as it noticed that Wolverine seemed hardly fazed. Suddenly, a light locked on Wolverine and the latter was obliterated almost instantly. His skeleton was the sole survivor. Assuming that it had won, Fulgore got into a victory pose. '''PERFECT! Lightning struck Fulgore's Plasma Claws, creating sparks. AWESOME VICTORY! A scream of rage alerted Fulgore. Fulgore turned to receive a face-full of a fist. The force of the punch was enough to leave a dent in Fulgore's face. Not even a second later, Fulgore was stabbed in the stomach. Fulgore fired the Plasma Storm, forcing an alive and pissed Wolverine back. Fulgore had to deal with the Berserker Rage. Fulgore tried to stab Wolverine, but Wolverine dodged him and stabbed him in the back. As Fulgore turned around, his Plasma Claws scratched Wolverine. But that only seemed to piss him off further. With another scream, Wolverine stabbed Fulgore not once, not twice, but twenty-four ''times before Fulgore eventually used Cyber Port to teleport behind Wolverine and stab him in the back. Just as Wolverine turned to face Fulgore, Fulgore sliced his stomach open, spilling his intestines out. He then did a 37-hit combo before suddenly firing a beam out of his chest. While it didn't even come close to destroying Wolverine's Adamantium-coated ribcage, it still managed to expose it until the wound regenerated. Letting out yet another scream, Wolverine pierced the nuclear reactor inside Fulgore's chest with his claws. He then forcefully knocked Fulgore onto it's back and stood over it. Wolverine placed one knee on the downed cyborg as he stabbed Fulgore repeatedly. Even if Fulgore did succeed in pushing Wolverine off of it, a nuclear explosion was now inevitable. Unfortunately for Wolverine, he was unaware of this as he was too pissed to stop. Suddenly, Fulgore exploded into a nuclear inferno. The warehouse was destroyed instantly. Nothing survived. Except for Wolverine. He was reduced to his skeleton, but he regenerated moments later. He gave a sigh of relief as he retracted his claws, then walked away. "I told ya, bub. I'm the very best at what I do - and what I do isn't pretty." '''FATALITY!' Results MBStarscream: Jesus Christ, that was destructive! Hiro: Indeed it was. Wolverine and Fulgore are both notorious for being vicious fighters, and neither will stop until one dies. But in the end, it was Wolverine who turns out to be truly superior. MBStarscream: Fulgore may have awesome weapons and whatnot, but Wolverine's regenerative healing factor and Adamantium skeleton proved too much for Fulgore. Hiro: Fulgore did not understand that Wolverine's healing factor was linked to his brain and would not think of destroying it. Even if he did figure it out, his brain is probably staying where it is. MBStarscream: Wolverine was also way faster. I mean, he can tag Speed Demon and blitz Captain America for God's sake! Hiro: Plus, there are only three Killer Instinct games. Three! ''On the other hand, Wolverine fought in both World Wars ''and Vietnam, so his combat experience trumped Fulgore's. MBStarscream: Wolverine can survive battles with a green regenerative monster, while Fulgore has yet to kill a warrior monk. Let that sink in for a minute. Hiro: Speaking of which, Wolverine can survive blows from the Hulk, who is strong enough to destroy asteroids twice the size of Earth. MBStarscream: And considering that Wolverine can survive nuclear explosions, he can certainly surrvive if Fulgore's nuclear reactor exploded. Hiro: Fulgore may have a cloaking device, but Wolverine has a perfect counter to it: his animal senses. MBStarscream: Wolverine's claws also trumped Fulgore's. Need we really say more? Hiro: Wolverine wins. Advantages Wolverine (Winner) * His combat experience trumped Fulgore's a lot * The Berserker Rage was an absolute BEAST * Took durability in spades * His regenerative healing factor and Adamantium skeleton changed everything * His animal senses countered Fulgore's cloaking device * Was much faster * Three claws>two claws, need we really say more? * Has fought characters leagues above Fulgore's abilities * Even if Fulgore did figure out that Wolverine's healing factor was linked to his brain, he wouldn't even come close to chipping Wolverine's skeleton * He would survive if Fulgore's nuclear reactor exploded considering he can survive nuclear explosions Polls Who would you be rooting for? Wolverine Fulgore Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Anti-Hero VS Villain Theme Category:'Claw' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Video Game VS Comic Book Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Original VS Homage/Ripoff Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Fatal Fictions with a returning combatant